Arrogant, Irresistible, Black
by BlackElectric
Summary: Marauder era..."The name's Sirius Black. I'm seventeen, shocking at Quidditch and I hate liquorice. Anything else you'd like to know?" he asked me. A SiriusxOC *one-shot* Rated T for the end.


_Rated T as a precaution for the end. *One-shot*_

_One-shot. Marauder era..."The name's Sirius Black. I'm seventeen, shocking at Quidditch and I hate liquorice. Anything else you'd like to know?" A SiriusxOC one shot._

**'Arrogant, Irresistible, Black'**

One and two. One and two.

My hips and arms swung with free abandon to an imaginary beat. 'The walk', _my_ walk was reserved for only the scarce precious moments when I was damned certain of my solitude.

And this was because I knew full well I looked absolutely ridiculous.

My frame just didn't have the necessary tools to pull off a good catwalk strut, and yet when there was no one around I could easily go on believing just for that moment that I was a model of Twiggy proportions, rather than the five foot four schoolgirl that actually stared back from the mirror.

There was a most grievous and yet unfortunately correct explanation for the distinct lack of life forms, however. I was ridiculously late for class.

I knew detention awaited. The one thing that got Professor Sprout as riled as a crumple horned snorkack was tardiness.

Don't ask me why I was late though. It's a very long and dull story that involves two owls, a loaf of bread, a rather annoyed gargoyle and my absolutely barmy future-loony-bin-occupant friend, Marlene.

I rounded the corner with more model-esque strides when I spotted sudden movement in my peripheral vision.

Attempting to restart my halting heart beat I allowed whatever it was more of my attention.

The large intimidating tapestry hung on the stone wall gave yet another twitch. The movement rippled down the dense material, flicking the bottom hem up into the air.

This time my heart felt like it would implode from the rapid beats.

My legs immediately froze.

I peered hard at the blurred stitches that formed the unicorn's face, willing it to all be part of my clearly overactive imagination.

Without warning something cool and tight grasped my hand. The next thing I knew I was flying.

x

An unseen force flung me across the corridor, the floor moving under my feet at alarming speed. Or was that _me_ moving with alarming speed?

I only had time to let out a brief squeak before the rough tapestry material thwacked me full in the face. The stench that erupted from it could have rivalled a water phobic troll.

Trying to stop myself from purging the contents of my stomach I peered around me. I had been pulled _into_ the wall, except it wasn't a wall, it seemed more like a hidden room. Though it was hard to make anything out considering I had been engulfed by complete and utter darkness.

"What the?" I muttered.

"Lumos" A low voice answered. It's vicinity was worryingly close.

The floating head of a boy around my own age illuminated in front of me, his hair long and dark around his face.

My legs almost buckled. I would recognise that face anywhere.

How could I not? Through their arrogance and antics he and his friends had made sure they were recognised by all, even those of us not in Gryffindor.

That was the face of the off-hand, conceited, prankster extraordanair.

That was the face of-

"Sirius Black" he introduced himself needlessly, his voice was low and pleasant in the dimmed light.

Oh, and did I mention he was impossibly handsome? No? Never mind, I'm sure you're already aware of it. He certainly is.

His strange light eyes met my own, his mouth curving mischievously to reveal a set of perfectly straight teeth. He raised his right hand for me to take.

It wasn't every day Black paid attention to those outside his tight knit circle of friends. In fact I don't even remember the last time he deigned to speak to a girl that wasn't in Gryffindor, it was this that made him so sought after by the female species. He was just so hard to get.

Something about being the object of his full attention made me temporarily forget that I had been pulled so rudely behind the stench ridden curtain. It made something as natural as breathing become an impossible task to perform.

So instead I stared back at him, unable to take a breath, unable to move, and most importantly unable to ask what in Merlin's right sock what going on.

His smile faltered as the silence between us lingered, I rather think a tumbleweed scattered it's way past.

Before the situation could become even more uncomfortable however, his light grey eyes became suddenly alert with something that wasn't my face. It was almost as if he had heard something I hadn't, but what was he, a dog?

I finally retook control of my expressions and shot him a questioning look, but his only response was to place a quieting finger to his lips. He placed his lit wand on the shelf next to him and reached his arms out toward me.

In an instant I was swivelled around and enveloped. I'm not sure why or how it happened, but Sirius Black's was _hugging_ me.

x

Powerful aromas of aftershave and a smell that was all his own wound their way around me. But it was difficult to really focus on anything what with his long dry hand clasped tightly over my mouth.

"Nox" he whispered. His lips touched my ear briefly, his voice reverberating down my spine. The lights went obediently out.

His breathing was warm and light against my cheek in the blackness that surrounded us. I felt the sensation of goosebumps erupt across my arms.

I fought the reflexive urge to thrust my tongue into his palm and finally noticed what had him acting so oddly. I could see _right through_ the apparently solid tapestry wall.

We both watched through the darkness as the the creepy caretaker, Filch, and his troublesome feline slithered their way past on the other side.

I felt Black tense against my back as Filch came to a halt directly in front of us.

_"I know you're here, Black" _he sung, nostrils flaring as though he could sniff us out. _"We'll find you, mark my words. Won't we my pretty?" _he spoke to his tabby cat.

I wasn't sure why_ my _stomach should be performing backflips considering I had done nothing that could possibly bother the old caretaker, but I suppose Black's wariness was contagious.

I let out a necessary, miniscule breath but it was enough to send Filch's greasy head whiplashing it's way in our direction. His dark, hooded eyes met my own and I knew it was all over.

"Shh" came a warm breath in my ear.

While we could see every sordid, brain searing detail of the caretaker's face, staring back at him on the other side was nothing more than the tapestry motif.

Filch glared at it as though undergoing a silent interrogation of the inanimate cloth.

A violent hissing noise issuing from further down the corridor distracted him and much to my relief Filch was gone as fast as his lolloping gait would carry him.

"You found him have you, my clever kitty?" he cooed horridly.

Then many things seemed to happen all at once.

Black immediately released me from his grasp.

In the background I overheard Filch's curious tone. "What's that you've found there?" he asked aloud. A pause followed before he continued more to himself "What _is_ that?"

And then, a foul screeching noise rang through the air.

"_A Swifty Swamp!_" Filch exclaimed, still in the same shrieking tone.

"_Move, move_!" he ordered his terrified cat. "_Save yourself, Mrs Norris_!"

Without a word Black rushed over to the see-through curtain and pressed his face against it to get a better look. His grin spread wider and wider until it turned into raucous laughter.

He glanced around and his eyes landed on me. "You've got to see this" he stated, unable to contain his humour.

He pulled me over and I finally saw what had him so excited. In the middle of the corridor was Argus Filch, neck deep and grimacing in what could only be described as a deep, slime covered puddle. It looked like a spinach obsessed giant had just vomited his previous meal.

Mrs Norris stood on the edge of it all, her expression torn; she wanted to help her master, but her fur was freshly licked-

The five foot puddle was even now growing before our eyes. Six feet, seven feet, eight feet it spanned now. I vaguely wondered what would happen if it swallowed the entire school.

Filch tried a sort of doggy paddle to the edge, but only ended getting even more stuck in the floating mess. It tangled around his face and body. Finally he heaved himself up like a particularly bulging dolphin and caught onto a nearby vine that hung low from the indoor jungle.

Black was practically doubled over with the hilarity of it; a green tinged, gurning Filch swinging his way across the corridor like a bizarre Tarzan. "Sweet...Merlin" he breathed between laughs.

Finally, Filch let go and soared face down to the solid floor. He wriggled across it like a wet fish, slipping and sliding to his feet. Mrs Norris took no chances and backed instantly away from her soggy master.

"_Bloody Black_" Filch cursed as he squelched away. "_Wait til I tell Dumbledore._" The cat mewed in agreement.

"Classic" Black chuckled as they walked away. "If only Prongs were here..."

But even as we looked on the dirty great mass was expanding more and more until eventually, much to both our horrors, it swelled it's barriers til it reached well past our hiding place.

"_That_ was not supposed to happen" he stated, looking at the masses of deep water that had now trapped us in.

"I'm supposed to be in Herbology..." I tried weakly.

"Lumos" Black muttered again, before giving me a careless shrug. "Hey, it could be worse" he said "you could be Filch right now, am I right?" He grinned and nudged my arm playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to forget who he was so I could talk to him like a normal human being.

Don't get me wrong I'm not a shy person by any means, Black just seemed to be one of those people it was impossible to feel easy around. His near physical perfection and generally arrogant air make sure of that.

"Why was he after you anyway?" I questioned, refusing to make eye contact.

"He had the idea I was up to no good" he replied easily. "Can't imagine why...Besides, you should be thanking me" he continued, his arrogance masked by a smile. "If I hadn't pulled you in here, you would've gone the same way as Filch. Feel free to thank your knight in shining armour."

"Is that right?" I nodded to myself. I chanced a quick glance at his face. Yes, it was still frustratingly flawless as ever. "And why exactly did you decide to make me your damsel in distress?"

Black just shrugged. "Must've been that walk of yours enticed me-" he replied with a knowing smile.

I mentally cursed the see through tapestry, my slightly pained expression making him smirk even harder. "Nice, being spied on by a stranger" I commented dryly.

"Didn't I already tell you my name?"

"I know Mussolini's name, it doesn't make us the best of friends."

He shot me a strange look and I quickly realised he wasn't big on Muggle history.

"I'm seventeen, shocking at Quidditch and I _hate_ liquorice" he reeled off. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Your star sign?" I suggested.

"Sagittarius" he replied, ignoring my sarcasm.

He gave me a smile I could tell he knew was charming. "And you are?"

"Leaving" I answered bluntly. I turned towards the curtain, Professor Sprout's wrath firmly on my mind.

He chuckled.

"This I have to see" he stated, making himself comfortable on a stool in the corner.

What an arse.

I pulled back the material with a determined air and dipped the tip the toe of my shoe in the murky water.

An abundance of what can only be described as ooze attached itself to the end and a vile aroma of sewage erupted.

No, I just didn't have it in me to make like Filch and swim it. I reentered the room and tried to avoid looking at his infuriating knowing smile.

"That was quick" he smirked.

"Hilarious." I muttered. "What is it anyway? Grow your own sewer?"

"More like swamp" he corrected. "But I can smell why you might say sewer." He glanced furtively at my shoe.

"You've ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes there" he observed. "Swamp slime isn't washable."

"I ought to make you lick it off" I threatened half seriously.

"Hmm." He raised an amused eyebrow. "I didn't take you for that kind of girl."

"And what kind of girl did you take me for?"

"I'm still making up my mind. What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked me, his expression hard to read. He looked amused, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

"I'm still making up my mind" I mimicked.

He laughed, a sharp barking sound that deafened in the enclosed space.

"Touche. Though you can't honestly tell me you hadn't at least seen me around before today."

His arrogance was shocking.

"Sorry" I lied.

"No worries" he tried to sound careless. "I can't say I've noticed you either" the words were a tad cutting, he was clearly put out at not being the centre of the school's attention.

"How long will all of this last anyway?" I gestured to the never ending water just outside.

Black shrugged. "Minutes? Hours? Maybe even days."

"Days?" I repeated, horrified.

"Must remember to half the ingredients next time" Black mused.

My expression was withering.

He gestured to a small wooden stool opposite his own.

"You may as well take a seat. It could be a long wait. Besides, I'm not sure if you know, but most girl's in this school would give their right arm to have me all to themselves. Though I don't suppose you would know that having 'not seen me around'" His smirk was infuriating.

I gave him a one shouldered shrug and took the offered chair. "I don't suppose I would" I replied.

He chuckled.

"You know, it's amazing what completely ignoring every last one of them can do to their psyche. You'd think it would put them off, though apparently not. If anything it seems to make them all the more ravenous for my attention. My friend, James, finds it hilarious."

"I'm sure he does." James Potter was nearly as bad as Black for his off the richter narcissism.

He narrowed his eyes at me, studying my face. "You know you never did tell me your name..." he trailed off.

"Kate" I replied begrudgingly. "My name's Katy."

He leaned forward. "Nice to meet you Kate" his expression suddenly genuine.

This time when he offered his hand, he picked up mine with the other forcing it into a handshake.

"There" he smiled. "Now we can at least pretend to be friends."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What? You don't want to be my friend?" he laughed.

I flickered my eyes and didn't answer.

"You know you're very hard person to read, _Kate_. Tell me what you're thinking"

It was almost an order.

When no answer came he sighed.

"Fine, I'll just have to read your mind then won't I? Ah, didn't know I was an expert in occlumency, did you?"

He leaned forward and pulled his stool in front of me, raising the fore and middle finger of each hand. "May I?" he asked with an amused expression.

This ought to be good.

"Be my guest."

He closed his eyes and allowed his long cool fingers to rest at my temples. The contact sent a pleasant shiver down the length of my body.

I couldn't help but glance at his smooth lips, so close to my own all I would have to do is lean forward just a tiny bit and-

"Hmm" he nodded importantly, thankfully interrupting my train of thought. "I see it clearly now." His eyes opened and met my own. "You're imagining what it would be like to kiss me." His mouth curved into another grin.

I let out an annoyed breath and pushed him away. "You wish."

His grin widened. "_You_ wish" he corrected. The more he said it the more he seemed to realise it was true.

"You dirty little thing" he said with an infuriating laugh.

His hands reached out again, and this time I batted them away. "Get out of my head."

His grin was devillish. "If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask, you know."

He leaned toward my face as if he was going to follow through with it, and my reflexes forced my legs into action.

He let out a breath of laughter as I shot from my seat, resting a hand on his knee as he looked up at me "You know, I almost thought I had you there" he said.

I smirked a little. "I'm just not that kind of girl" I shrugged.

"No, I don't suppose you are."

x

Strange varieties of wildlife had materialised on the other side of the curtain now.

Something that looked like a ghoulish monkey-scorpion half breed sat indecently on a tree protruding from the water and seemed to glare back at me.

"Is it just me or is it shrinking?" I asked aloud.

Sirius stood to his full height behind me. "You know what, I think you might be right" he said running a hand back through his masses of dark, shiny hair.

He peered further up the corridor over my head and rested his long hands on my waist for support, leaning forward until the front of his torso pressed against my back. A tingle of disgust, very intense disgust, shot it's way through my body at the contact.

I could feel _everything._

He tilted his head and peered down at me. "Looks like we'll be out of here in no time. Then you can get to your precious Herbology." He breathed a laugh on the side of my head, and yet another tingle rippled it's way through my body.

I pulled myself from his grasp and sat firmly in the corner, avoiding all eye contact.

xXx

James Potter made his way down the long stoned corridor, occasionally consulting the large map he had spread out between his hands. The little symbol with his friend's name on it told him Sirius should be just around the next bend.

"What do you think he's up to?" Remus questioned, studying the Sirius name tag stood stationary in what looked like a broom cupboard.

"More to the point who's Kathryn Fidoe?" James asked with a furrowed brow noticing a second name tag in the same vicinity.

Indeed the two little floating names did look suspiciously close to one another, though it was probably just the nature of the tight space.

As the two boys rounded the corner James let out a low cry of surprise. "Eww..." he exclaimed, examining the fluorescent green slime now hanging from his boot.

"What the-" Remus started, taking in the watery mess that was now the school corridor.

"Sirius." Both boys said in unison.

xXx

I do not fancy him. I do not fancy him. I do not _fancy him_.

Ok, so I fancy him.

Stupid Black and his stupid shiny hair and strange grey eyes and firm-

I mentally slapped myself, in fact I think I might've actually slapped myself because Black shot me a strange look.

"What's the matter Kate?" he asked me making my heart leap. I cursed my over-reacting body.

One side of Black's mouth tilted upward as he looked back at me. He knew what I was thinking, what he was able to do to me. I know he did. Arse.

xXx

Kate was acting strangely to say the least. It looked like she was about to erupt into a full blown argument with herself, especially after that last slap.

I allowed myself to muse inwardly on the idea of a girl on girl fight for a minute, perhaps there could be some sort of slippery substance involved. I felt my eyes glaze over. The corner of my mouth tugged upward as I imagined every sordid naked detail. Of course there would be nudity, what girl fight was complete without it?

I glanced up now and caught her peeking at me coquettishly through her long girlish lashes. I'm exaggerating of course, I half think she had taken to glaring at me whenever the chance arose for reasons I could not begin to fathom.

She was different, no, she was _odd_.

I could tell she wanted me and yet she refused to admit it. So different to how girls usually acted around me. Usually they couldn't seem to wait to tell me how deep their feelings went.

In all honesty I'd only rescued her from the swamp because of the little performance she had pulled in the corridor; hips swaying, confident strides. And yet trapped in here with me now it was like a completely different person.

She had to be the most uptight girl I had ever met, though part of me knew this behaviour was reserved solely for me. For someone who insisted she had never seen me before she was suspiciously wary. Of course she had heard of me, she just obviously didn't like what she had heard.

And for some reason where this would usually cause me no bother in the slightest, I found it irritating.

Her assumptions of what I was like. It was akin to first establishing myself as the one Muggle tolerant Black to grace the school. I thought I'd finally rid myself of being stereotyped.

It was for this reason that I found myself wanting to break her down, crack her. Force her to see me in a good light, to want me and admit to it.

We both clearly found one another sexually attractive.

Then there was the fact that it all felt so easy. The confined space, just me and her, the dim lighting.

I sensed Kate shift a little on the wooden stool behind me and realised not one of us had spoken in an age.

I didn't quite know how it had happened, but while I had been lost in my thoughts the atmosphere had become unbearably tense and uncomfortable, like a dense cloud of silence had engulfed the room.

I hated silence.

I sneaked a peek at her and noticed her head jolt away. It surprised me to realise she had been looking. For some reason the idea caused a quick stirring in the pit of my stomach.

Making the most of her away turned head I allowed my eyes to drift lazily over her, taking in the details I had at first not bothered to notice. The colour of her hair, eyes. The shape of her mouth.

I preferred her expression when it was full of confident ease to the slight scowl she now wore, but there was definite potential.

My arrogance swelled when I spotted her glance yet again at me through her peripheral vision. She was uncomfortable due to my staring, I could tell.

Have I mentioned how much I enjoy making girls feel uncomfortable? It means they care what I think of them. I'm not sure why this appeals to me so much, perhaps it feeds my naturally conceited nature.

The tiny devil on my shoulder forced my lips into an easy smile as walked over to her. She looked up at me like a deer in the headlights, eyes large and surprised.

She took my offered hand with less convincing than I had expected.

x

"I know all you want to do is get out of here" he spoke directly to me for the first time in ten minutes "but I was really hoping we could make the most of being here and get to know one another."

His words were innocent and yet something about the way he said them made my stomach flip.

He took my silence to be doubt. "Please?" he purred.

His perfect face was now so close to my own I felt I'd be immersed in those eyes of his. He secured me to the spot with a look that scrutinised, challenging me to react.

I felt the roughness of his hands, cool and pleasant against my flushed skin.

Arrogant, irresistible Black.

xXx

James and Remus followed the now quickly diminishing water's edge until finally they reached the large tapestry that the map was telling them hid their friend.

James clasped his hand around the dense woven material and pulled it back in one swift motion.

The scene showed two figures stood in the darkened room though it was hard to tell them apart, what with their proximity.

It almost seemed as if James and Remus's presence had gone unnoticed until a blind masculine hand reached out for the side of the open tapestry, pulling it roughly closed.

James raised an eyebrow.

"We'll come back later then, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thanks for reading._**

**_Oh, I feel I should tell you before you see it and wonder about the truth,_**

**_I have NOT as one of my 'kind' reviewers insisted plagiarised this story. I did in fact delete my OWN story, edit the parts I didn't like then repost it. So I plagiarised MYSELF. It makes their accusation kind of funny when you think about it, ridiculous and very insulting, but funny. _**

**_Now that nastiness is out of the way I just want to say I really hope the rest of you took even a small amount of pleasure out of reading this fic, it would make it all worthwhile._**

_** Please review? :)**_


End file.
